The BIg Surprize
by firegirl505
Summary: Is Harry's parents alive and there are two new kids
1. News about Harry's Parents

Hey Harry how are you Hermione says I'm doing good how are you good have you seen Ron says Harry

No I have not seen or talk to him since we broke up says Hermione So what did you do this summer Harry

While I did not do much but I did not have to deal with my Uncle or Aunt because they left and went on vacation so I had the house to my self but they lock me in my room and they gave me some food to last be intill they came back but they didn't know I know how to pick locks without my wand so I had the whole house to myself I could watch what ever I wanted and do what ever I wanted to So what did you do this sumer Hermione nothing much I read all summer I found out that your dad was going to go to America before he was killed by He-Who-Must-Not –Be-Named and some say that your dad and your mom were deatheaters and then they didn't want to be anymore because they thought it was wrong so they stop going to meetings and that's why he wanted to kill your parents I'm sorry you had to hear it from me Harry

That's ok Hermione we should get on the train. We can sit in her Hermione ok Harry so do you know anymore about my parents Hermione Yes I do Tell me Hermione ok Harry Your grandparents are still alive so why don't I live with them Hermione because they are deatheaters and they would give you to You know who and there is more you have more family members who are alive but five of them are deatheaters and six don't know who you are or who they are they don't know anything and the other six no one knows where they are one of the people no one know's where they are is a guy named Harry what your dad named you after his twin brother

Hey guies Ron says what are you two talking about while Hermione found out some stuff about my mom and dad cool Ron says not cool Harry says why do you say that Harry because my parents were Deatheaters what says Ron that's what I said when Hermione told me

Where Fred and George are

Can we si with you My name is Brandy and this is Erin sure you two can sit with us says Fred are you two new because we have never seen you before Yes we are new but we are in are 6th years we got kick out of are other school so thay sent us here what did you do that you got kick out says Fred we keep pulling pranks on everyone so do you two pull prnks on people Yes we do say Fred and George at the same time so do you want to plan a prank on everyone like what do you have in mind Brandy says Fred we can tell everyone we are going out ok says Fred and George no says Erin I know I will tell everyone that I am going out with Fred and we can trick people by Erin tell people she is going out with one of Fred's friend wait says Fred what about my brother Ron ok says Brandy so Erin will say she is going out with Ron then everyone will see her with Ron and thing it is me and think I'm cheating on Fred and George will tell Ron that Erin is cheating on him with his brother Fred then Fred and Ron will have a big fight and then while thay are fighting me, Erin and George will set up are big prank how do you like that We like that idea says Fred, George, and Erin but what are we going to set up for are prank I don't know I'm still thinking of what we can do for a prank


	2. The Meeting

Ron, Harry, Hermione this is Brandy and Erin says Fred so can they sit with you sure says Ron Ron can we talk to you plez says Fred and George sure what do you want come with us ok Fred so what do you want we want you to ask out Erin why do you want me to ask her out because she would be perfect for you ok fine I will ask her out says Ron

1 hour later

can we talk Erin says Ron sure what would you like would you like to go oooooooouuuuuut out with me I would love to go out with you Ron. So would you like to go to the lake later says Erin Sure says Ron see you at 7:30pm ok says Ron I will live you a present bring it. It will help you not get caught by teachers I hope you like it but don't tell anyone I gave it to you see you in 2 hours

One Hour Later

Erin you look great where are you going I'm going down to the lake in an hour to meet Ron What you can't you know what happen last time you went to the lake it also happens every time you go to a lake and you will make a mistake does Ron even know that you have twin boys name Jon and Joe so you are luck that mom is watch them and that Shannon doesn't tell the whole school that you have twin new borns you know what Shannon would do if she know " If I know what" says Shannon nothing at all says Erin she is going to the lake with Ron No She is not says says shanon as there is a knock at the door it's Draco Hi is Shannon there yes hey Draco You ready to go Yeah let's go see you guies later don't do anything I wouldn't We can go back to the Head's Room or we could go to the Head's bathroom we could go to the Head's bathroom ok

Head's Bathroom

Shannon do you have the warm water on yes Draco did you put bubles in it yes


End file.
